"Pilot"
Pilot 'is the first episode in the first season and the series of Kids World's Adventures of Malcolm In The Middle. Synopsis Malcolm is transferred into the accelerated learning class and has to learn to deal with it. Plot Malcolm introduces himself and his family to the viewers. Downstairs at the breakfast table Malcolm, Reese, and Dewey fight over the remaining waffles while Lois shaves Hal's body hair in the kitchen. Malcolm learns that he will have to spend the afternoon with Stevie Kenarban, a handicapped asthmatic who happens to be in the Krelboyne class (the high honors class). He isn't too pleased. As the boys are walking to school, Malcolm and Dewey find the bully of the school, Dave Spath, beating up a kid and forcing him to do embarrassing things. Malcolm and Dewey are able to pass by without him seeing them. We move to Malcolm's classroom in school. The class is painting pictures. When he takes his finished work up to the teacher, she is very impressed with it. While he is talking to the teacher the bully, Dave, places red paint on his chair. When Malcolm sits down there is an audible squish. As we see him walking down the hall toward the office we can hear the laughter of the students. It turns out Malcolm was summoned there by Caroline Miller, the Krelboynes' teacher, because of his astounding skills. Further investigation shows that he can pass a 'What's Wrong With This Picture' test at extraordinary speed. When he arrives at Stevie's house that afternoon, he realizes that his parents are overprotective and won't even let him watch television. But they soon find common ground in comic books, and Malcolm thinks that the friendship won't be so bad after all. The following Saturday, as Lois is getting ready for work and trying to find her bra, there is a knock at the door and none of the boys move to answer it. Lois opens the door topless and finds Caroline Miller outside. Caroline tells Lois that she has not returned any of her calls and is desperate to talk to her about Malcolm. Lois thinks that the counsellor wants to put Malcolm in a special ed class, and informs her that she would never allow it. A dishevelled Caroline explains that she is mistaken and asks to come in and tell her more. At dinner, Lois announces Malcolm's outstanding IQ of 165, meaning that he will have to join Stevie in the Krelboyne class. The news baffles everyone at the table and Malcolm is more than just annoyed at the notion. He knows that he will be ridiculed for the rest of his life. Malcolm reluctantly accepts his fate in the class. At school, his teacher brags about him being highly gifted. Later he finds himself with the other geniuses. He accidentally insults Stevie and regrets it immediately afterwards. Malcolm decides to make up with him, but Dave Spath appears again. He insults the bully, causing him to get up and approach Malcolm. As he nears, Malcolm throws a punch and misses. Then he throws chocolate moose in his face. As the bully winds his fist up, Malcolm ducks. Spath tried to redirect his punch, but ended up slightly tapping Stevie's cheek with his knuckle. Stevie realizes what he can do with this opportunity, waits a bit, and pushes himself over, complaining about the pain. Malcolm and Stevie smile at each other. The crowd surrounding them and even Dave’s own gang rant about his beating of a crippled boy. Nobody believes Dave when he says it was an accident. Cast *Blake Foster and his friends *Alvin Seville *Baby Kermit *Baby Bugs Bunny *Winnie The Pooh *Tommy Pickles *Lois Wilkerson *Malcolm Wilkerson *Hal Wilkerson *Francis Wilkerson *Reese Wilkerson *Dewey Wilkerson *Caroline Miller *Stevie Kenarban *Julie Houlerman *Eraserhead *Flora Mayesh *Malcolm's Teacher *Dave Spath *Richard *Crony #1 *Spath's Victim *Nervous Kid *Another Kid and lots more! Music *'Under the Influence - Citizen King - Cold open. *'It's Your Thing' - The Isley Brothers - Lois shaving Hal. *Flashback showing Francis' troubled past. *'Tie A Yellow Ribbon 'Round the Ole Oak Tree' - Tony Orlando & Dawn - Playdate with Stevie. *The Wilkerson eating. *'Better Days' - Citizen King - Smart = Radioactive; Spath apologizing; In the epilogue. *'Pencil Rain' - They Might Be Giants - Pudding incident. Trivia *This is the first ever episode of Kids World's Adventures of Malcolm In The Middle. *It is revealed that Malcolm's IQ is 165. *The sets of the family's house, the military academy and the krelboynes class room change after this episode *The theme song is wonderful. It is the same tune, but it is slower than usual. The clips used in this episode were originally chosen as temporary clips, because the final theme was not ready by the original air date; however the crew decided they preferred the temporary theme to the prepared permanent one and so chose to stick with the original, modifying it only slightly for later episodes. *20 million people tuned in to see the Pilot when it first aired. It was the second-highest-rated episode of the series, falling short only to the second episode, Red Dress, which attracted 23 million people *Emmy Awards for this episode: Linwood Boomer - Writing for a comedy series; Todd Holland - Directing for a comedy series *There was also a joke that appeared in the original pilot script. In that script, Malcolm was walking to school when a neighborhood kid came running up shouting, 'Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm. I was talking to my parents last night - I was listening to them talk, and what's your last name?' 'Wilkerson, why?' Malcolm replied. 'Oh. Who are the Pariahs?' said the other kid. The joke was eventually cut, and the show's writers subsequently decided never to reveal the family's last name, but forgot about Francis's name tag *Nearly all of the houses in Malcolm's street have 'For Sale' signs, a joke thought up by producer Linwood Boomer's 2nd ex-wife. *'Krelboyne' is a term originating from a character in Little Shop of Horrors, Seymour Krelboyne. *Martin Spanjers, who had auditioned for the role of Malcolm, and Vincent Berry, for the role of Reese, appear in this episode in secondary roles *The whoosh and door slam effects which are a regular theme in this show during scene changes are different in this episode. They were not originally intended to be used on a regular basis in every episode. *Eraserhead (a Krelboyne) played by Will Jennings is named in reference to David Lynch's bizarre film, Eraserhead, whose main character has frizzy hair similar to the Krelboyne *The surname of the family was meant to be a secret, but Francis's name tag clearly states 'Wilkerson'. On the set, however, a common cast joke was that the surname was 'Nolastname'. 'Nolastname' was used in the final episode (Graduation) on a new name tag for Francis. *In the opening, we see Dewey's cold feet. Two shots later, his feet are in a different position. *After the titles when Lois tells Hal to raise his arms so she can shave his armpits, if you look at the bottom of the screen you can briefly see that Hal is wearing something to cover up his private area. *When Malcolm is talking to his first teacher (Ms. Hogan), you can just see a small part of a boom microphone at the top of the screen. *Just after Malcolm sits in the paint a girl passes behind the class, but in the next wide shot the girl is gone. *When Malcolm is in Stevie's room eating cookies, the cookie in Malcolm's right hand disappears and reappears between shots. *When Stevie is telling a joke, the back of Todd Hollands (Director) head and briefly fingers can be seen in the lower left in the shots facing Stevie, clearly directing him. version only. *In Stevie's room, when Stevie is talking you can see the boom microphone poking out at the bottom left of the screen. version only. *When Lois hangs up on Francis before saying 'Oh, I love you' it seems as though the line is already disconnected (as can be heard from the dial tone from Francis' side] but in a later shot, Malcolm and Reese are just about to hang up the phone. *When Lois opens the door topless to Caroline Miller you can just see the tape that is across her chest, when shot from the back. *As we move to Malcolm in the Krelboyne class, he slowly opens his fingers that are covering his eyes - a hand on each side of his face but when we see through his eyes the fingers are crossing each other. *In the fight with Spath, Malcolm throws some chocolate pudding on his face. Just after hitting Stevie he still has it on his face, then in the wide shot its all gone. *When Stevie is being picked up after being "punched" by Spath, his leg moves under his power. *Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, and the crew will guest star in this show. Gallery IMG 20180328 152601.jpg IMG 20180328 152512.jpg IMG 20180328 152726.jpg 20150712_090119.jpg 20150712_090122.jpg 20150712_090123.jpg 20150712_090125.jpg 20150712_090127.jpg 20150712_090128.jpg 20150712_090141.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episode remakes Category:Spin-off films Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas